The Crystal Wolf
by Seine
Summary: After a devestating love quarrel with Inuyasha, Kagome becomes heavily depressed. Kouga and Sango lead her to the well, in which she pulls them in with her! What adventures will they meet in modern Japan? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. A pain in which an adventure begins

**The Crystal Wolf**

** Seine:** Well, this story is a bit different... I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, though I would love to own the all mighty sexy Kouga... Alas, I shall dream...

**Kouga: **Ya! Wait... What?

The day started on a cold note, at least between Kagome and Inuyasha. once again, he had stowed away with Kikyou, and didn't return till morning. Of course, this affected our group, as Kagome slowly sunk into herself, not saying a word all morning, not even sit. Sango sat down beside the heart-broken Kagome, draping a long arm around her shoulders. Kagome leaned into her friend, staring ahead blankly.

" Kagome, please say something, anything at all..." Sango pleaded, tightening her grip on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome sighed, leaning closer.

" She can have him, I hate him. It's not worth the pain, it's not worth it all all." Kagome mumbled. Sango rested her chin on Kagome's skull.

" Oh Kagome-chan... You'll feel better soon enough, I promise..." She whispered, her other hand tightening around Kagome's cold, clamby hand. Shippo bounced up, and sat on Kagome's lap.

" I don't like it when you're sad, Kagome." Shippo stated quietly. Kagome gave a weak and forced smile. Sango soon became much more worried, feeling the strength in Kagome wane heavily. They slowly got to their feet, Sango still supporting Kagome. They walked over to Kagome's bike. Just as Kagome placed her hands on the bike, a whirlwind sped towards them, the introductory phase to Kouga. he immediately rushed over to Kagome, clasping her shoulders.

" What did mutt-face do to you?" Kouga asked angrily, sending a demonic glare over to the quiescent Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

" It doesn't matter, but I am going home for a little while..." Kagome said quietly, her strength drained from her emotions.

" Miroku, will you stay with Inuyasha and Shippo while we're gone? Please keep an eye on them while we're gone, same with Kirara." Miroku nodded, handing Kagome an ofuda.

" Keep this with you, it's good luck. Please come back soon, but not before you are well. Take care." Kagome nodded slowly, placing the ofuda in the folds of her math text book. She then made to sit on her bike, but Sango caught her as she fell backwards.

" Kagome, I'll help you, just tell me how to work this pink contraption." Sango stated forcefully, sitting on the bike. Kouga helped Kagome onto Sango's back.

" Just peddle, and steer by moving the handlebars..." Kagome mumbled into Sango's shoulder. Sango followed her instructions, and after a few near crashes, was smooth sailing. Kouga jogged beside them, keeping an eye on Kagome, who had fallen asleep with her face in the crook of Sango's neck.

At about 3 in the afternoon, they stopped for a small meal, consisting of an assortment of vegetables, some beef jerky and potato chips. Kouga loved the chips, and the jerky. He wasn't much for veggies.

" Here, just a little more Kagome. A few more bites and I'll be happy." Sango coaxed, holding up an apple slice to Kagome's mouth. She ate it slowly, forcing another smile. Sango smiled sadly, and gobbled down the rest of the apple.

" We should get going if we're to make it by nightfall." Kouga stated, standing up with his hands on his hips. Kirara mewled in agreement, her first speech of the day. Sango nodded, and after setting up on the bike again, they were off.

At around6, they reached the well. Kagome looked down into it's depths. Sango sighed slowly, sitting on the edge of the well. Kagome looked between Kouga and Sango, who were both sitting opposite sides of her. A mischievous smirk flashed across her face, and she dropped forward, grabbing them both by the hands and yanking them down with her. With a cry of surprise, they fell through the blue light.

Kirara sat on the edge of the well, and blinked.

Seine: R&R!


	2. Purple Liquid

**The Crystal Wolf**

**Seine:** Well, this story is a bit different... I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, though I would love to own the all mighty sexy Kouga... Alas, I shall dream...

**Kouga: **Ya! Wait... What?

* * *

They landed with a loud thud at the bottom of the well, Sango unfortunately on the bottom below Kouga and Kagome. Kagome sat up, looking tired and depressed once again. She stood up, supporting herself on the side of the well.

" Where the hell are we?" Kouga asked, helping Kagome out of the well. Sango scaled the well with ease, using her powerful arms to pull herself up. Kouga and Sango stared in awe of Kagome's house.

" It's like a temple... No, a castle of a lord!" Sango murmured. Kouga nodded, not taking his eyes off of the house. Kagome giggled slightly, and led the two feudal era tourists into her home. After Kagome and Sango removed their footwear, Kagome showed them how various appliances worked, including the television and the sink. Kouga sat down warily on the couch, and bounced a bit on the soft surface. Sango wiggled her toes in the plush carpet, sighing happily.

" Everything is so plush, squishy and comfortable... The future is much different then I thought it would be..." Sango said, switching places with Kouga. He also wiggled his toes, a look of bliss on his face.

" Here, I'll show you my room..." Kagome gestured up the stairs. On the way, she showed them the bathroom facilities. They seemed to grasp the concept. She led them into her room, at which she collapsed into her bed. Kouga sat on the floor, sniffing a pillow.

" Everything smells like you, Kagome. This is heaven!" Kouga mumbled into the pillow. Sango giggled at the wolf's love drunken bliss. She looked to Kagome, who had fallen fast asleep within the limited time she had been there. Sango stood up, and walked downstairs after telling Kouga to keep an eye on Kagome.

She sat on the couch, admiring the room around her. She leaned Hiraikotsu on a wall near the couch, and then walked once or twice around the house, just to get her bearings. She managed to use the reef-idg-or-a-tor, and poured herself a glass of mysterious purple liquid. She sipped it gingerly.

She immediately gasped in amazement at the stunning taste of the liquid. She savored the taste, wiping her lip afterward. She decided to indulge, and pour one more glass. She then replaced the pitched back in the fridge exactly as she had found it. Sango sat down at the kitchen table, looking around at the various assortment of items. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Sango placed her glass of juice down, and slowly opened it to reveal 3 girls, all in uniforms just like Kagome.

" Um, hello..." Sango greeted warily. The girls blinked at each other, then shrugged in unison.

" Hi, is Kagome feeling better?" Sango blinked, and looked over her shoulder towards Kagome's room.

" Last time I checked, she was sleeping. Hold on a minute though." Sango replied, walking back to the stairs.

" Kouga," Sango called. Kouga appeared at the stairs, unaware of the gaping stares that he was receiving from Eri, Ayume and Yuki. " If Kagome is awake, could you ask her if she's okay with having some of her friends in?" Kouga nodded, taking a glance at the girls, then disappearing back up the stairs. Sango returned to the door.

" We'll see in a minute, I'm sorry for the wait. Um, I don't remember catching your names...?" Sango spoke, waiting for Kouga to return.

" Well, I'm Eri, that's Ayume, and she's Yuki. We were kind of wondering the same thing about you..." Sango thought as quickly as she could, thought it wasn't the best answer the monkeys could come up with on the chalkboard that was her brain.

" I'm Kouga's sister, Sango. Kagome and I met through her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha, but I live across town. She been feeling down, as of late events." Sango explained, hoping that Kouga had heard her excuse and would play along. He came down the stairs quickly.

" Kagome says sure, but she's very depressed, so don't make her feel bad in any way, got it?" Kouga explained gruffly. They all nodded, and quietly ascended the stairs. They entered the room quietly behind Kouga.

" Hey guys..." Kagome mumbled into her pillow, where her face was buried. They all sat at her bedside.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Eri asked, tucking her short hair behind her ear. Kagome sighed.

" No, I'm not..." Kagome mumbled, her voice cracking. Yuki had a look of sympathy, and she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

" Is it that possessive jerk's fault? Are you... Through with him?" Yuki asked, receiving a smack from Ayume.

" Yuki! Be a bit more sensitive with your words to Kagome!" Ayume whispered harshly.

" No, she's right. But I don't care about him anymore. He can have his dead, clay-sex whore all to himself, I shouldn't even be depressed... It still hurts though, Kami does it ever hurt..." Kagome cursed, sitting up slowly. Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome's intense words, and Kouga just growled.

" Damn mutt, doesn't know what he just gave up. Bloody dog..." Kouga mumbled harshly, cracking his knuckles and grumbling about 'having dog for dinner'. He turned to Kagome, who was looking slightly better then before.

" Kagome, if you want me to, I'll hurt him for you. Just give me the word." Kagome giggled slightly.

" No, that's alright, but thanks for the offer. See, the problem is that you'd have to get to him before Sango does, and I honestly don't think it's even REMOTELY possible, even for you. Isn't that right, Sango?" Sango nodded, a grin on her face as she sipped at her juice.

" He's a dead dog. Well, semi-dead dog, but the general idea is the same." She stated, her eyes narrowing. Eri sighed.

" I hate to say it, but it might be better this way. He sounded way to possessive and violent, we were really worried about you, Kagome. We thought he would hurt you!" Eri exclaimed, speaking for the group. Kagome smiled.

" Thanks everyone, you've really cheered me up. Hey, I got an idea... Sango, Kouga, you guys stay here and guard the house, while we go shopping. I'll bring you guys back something special when I come back." Kagome said, springing to her feet after she snatched up her purse.

Sango nodded, and after Kagome's instruction, locked the door after she left. Kouga was stretched lazily along the couch.

" I wonder what she meant by special?" Kouga asked, his arms being used as a pillow for his head. Sango shrugged, sitting down on the loveseat. Suddenly, Buyo the cat walked in, and began rubbing up against Sango's legs. She pet the cat slowly, enjoying the calming atmosphere. Kouga huffed, leaning on one elbow.

" Hey, Sango, you know Kagome pretty well... Do you think I have a chance with her?" Kouga asked.

" Well, if you don't act so possessive with the whole woman thing, sure. I mean, you are extremely easy on the eyes." Sango laughed out. Kouga smiled a toothy grin.

" I'll mend her broken heart, you watch, Sango. No one will ever hurt Kagome again...

* * *

Seine: R&R! 


	3. A duel to the Death!

**The Crystal Wolf**

**Seine:** Well, this story is a bit different... I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, though I would love to own the all mighty sexy Kouga... Alas, I shall dream...

**Kouga: **Ya! Wait... What?

* * *

After about a half an hour of sitting around, Kouga stood up, completely bored out of his skull.

" We should find something to do, I'm bored." Kouga yawned to put his point on the proverbial table. Sango eased the fat Buyo off of her lap, and stood up to stretch her legs and arms. She looked around, and spotted the tile ground outside, it's smooth surface gleaming.

" We could spar, out in that tile area." Sango suggested, leading Kouga out into the area, both having no footwear. Kouga smirked in amusement.

" You think you can take me on?" Kouga asked, placing his hands cockily on his hips. Sango laughed, waving her hand back and forth.

" Perhaps not in speed or strength, but skill is something I don't lack in. I say a duel of skill, with these wooden replicas of katanas. So what do you say?" Sango explained, walking out farther onto the tiles. She tossed her real katana skillfully to sit in the grass. Kouga did the same with his katana, as they crossed in an X formation. Sango's yukata folded were loose, showing her uniform. Kouga followed her to the area of tile, a grin on his face. Sango tossed Kouga a wooden Katana, in which he caught with his right hand, giving it a few swings. Sango quickly placed the replica at her side, where the real katana had once been.

They circled each other like birds of prey, sizing each other up. Sango suddenly knelt down, her back facing Kouga. He mimicked, and they sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. At the same instance, they lashed out at each other, beginning to dance the choreography of a deadly proportions. There katanas clashed repeatedly, as they parried and slash at each other, dodging swings in an equal manner.

With a few more slashes and a graceful flip, Sango was 2 meters away from the whirling Kouga. Kouga stopped, and stared over to Sango, who had a quirky smile on her face.

" So, you think a pretty flip will beat me... You're highly mistaken." Kouga mocked, lunging at Sango. She parried, and ran up Kouga's left leg and shoulder, flipping over him and giving him a good slap upside the head in the process. She then cart-wheeled around the angry Kouga.

" You're going to have to do better then that, if you hope for me to let you court Kagome." Sango stated, a grin on her face. Kouga's eyebrow twitched. Both were oblivious to the audience they were acquiring. They clashed blades again, none seeming to gain the upper hand. Kouga was focusing on straight power, attempting to drive Sango back. Sango's tactic was more focused on her fluid movements, graceful, and utterly perfect skill. Her yukata swirled with her movements, putting on a little show for the people. More and more people stopped to watch the duel.

They continued to attack each other in a blazing flurry, until both katanas shattered, breaking in a shower of wood splinters. They flipped away from each other. Kouga blinked, and let out a bout of dry laughter.

" Well that worked. Should we battle on? I mean, you could get hurt..." Kouga trailed off, walking circles around Sango, admiring his claws. She chuckled.

" Well, as you've noticed, we've gained an audience. I believe it would be entertaining for them, wouldn't you say?" Sango reasoned, closing her eyes. Kouga smirked.

" As you wish, Slayer! We shall duel for the honour of our clans!" Kouga exclaimed loudly, playing along. Sango nearly laughed, as Kouga was a very good actor. She gave him a wink, and twirled off her yukata into the air, her slayer's uniform acquiring ooh's and ahh's from the crowd.

Kouga cast a side glance, and came to the conclusion that there was a large group of teenage females. So, for a good show, he tossed his chest armour off to where Sango's yukata had landed. An eruption of cheers and screams emerged from the crowd. Kouga raised an eyebrow. _That was easy enough..._ He thought.

Sango got into a half crouching fighting position, waiting for Kouga to strike. He gave a nod, and they flew forward for the attack. Kouga attempted a flurry of flying kicks, which Sango countered with a roll under him. They punched at each other, their fists connecting. Kouga swirled around the fist and went for Sango's neck with an open palm. She ducked under just in time, jabbing Kouga in the ribs with a claw hand. Sango then spun on the ground, kicking out his ankles.

He simply landed on his hands, and flipped back onto his feet, punching down at the ground were Sango was crouched. She leapt out of the way a fraction of a second before Kouga's fist connected with the ground, causing the tile to split. In mid air, she drop kicked him in the back of the skull. She then cart-wheeled away, and watched as Kouga faked a slow recovery.

" That'll teach you for attacking those villagers!" Sango called out, mocking Kouga. He grinned evilly.

" Oh, but I'm just getting started..." He cackled evilly, and suddenly disappeared. Sango blinked, and closed her eyes, listening to Kouga's feet as they flew at high speeds, creating breezes around the audience, then circling around her. She could see blurs of his body, and felt the breeze. She kicked out as he passed, and hit him flat in the chest. He spun on the ground, kicking the back of Sango's knees, sending her to the ground. He grabbed her foot and chucked her high into the air, and leapt up, using both of his fists as a club to send Sango flying back down towards the tiles. Sango hit the ground, the tiles cracking even more. Kouga landed, and walked over to the seemingly unconscious Sango.

" No Demon Slayer could ever defeat the Prince of Wolves!" Kouga exclaimed, cackling again. Sango suddenly spun up, punching Kouga in the jaw. She kneed him in the gut, and forced him into the tile with a sweep technique. The sound of him hitting the ground could only be matched by a demon. A cheer erupted from the crowd as Sango pretended to impale Kouga with her spring arm blade. He sputtered, and faked a long, long death. Sango retracted her blade, and stood up.

" And no slayer shall be overcome by the prince of wolves." The crowd clapped and cheered as Sango helped Kouga up. They bowed, smiling slightly. They were swarmed with questions of random things, and after answering them all, the crowd dissipated.

" That was actually fun, good suggestion." Kouga stated, tucking his katana back into his belt. Sango folded her yukata loosely around her body, tucking her katana away.

" Well, it was worth it. And those girls seemed to like you... Or at least, your body." Sango joked, walking with Kouga towards the sacred tree. He shrugged, holding his armour.

" Maybe Kagome will like that, too." Sango laughed.

" Probably. Speaking of Kagome... I wonder when she'll return. It's been quite a while." Sango wondered, staring up at the sacred tree. Kouga sniffed the air.

" It's hard to pick out scents in this world, it smells funny. hey, I think I just heard Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed. They ran to the front of the house, where Kagome was saying bye to her friends. Kagome turned around, and her jaw hit the ground. Sango giggled, while Kouga smirked.

" Hey, Kagome." Kouga greeted in his oh-so-sexy voice. Kagome closed her jaw.

" Hi guys... Here, I bought to guys some cloths, so no one asks questions..." Kagome attempted to gain her composure, and led them back into the house.

* * *

Seine: R&R! 


End file.
